Mine
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: "The mere thought of this has keep me up more nights than I care to count. I intend to drive you crazy as you have to me for the past few years."


**NC-17** This is sex, pure sex.

"Mulder, what do you want." Scully called to the adjoining door between their hotel rooms. They had just finished a case and she had curled up in bed to read an article a friend had emailed her.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said walking into the room a bit. "Since when have you read articles in bed?"

"You watch your movies and I read. Not that hard of a concept. Although of all the things that rubbed off on me the insomnia isn't pleasant." She smirked at him.

"You, little miss I can sleep through anything and anywhere have insomnia?" he smirked at her. "Hahaha."

"I can never sleep at night, especially in that precious window of time between cases and I've just gotten home." She said sitting up slightly in the bed. "I think I've gotten to the point that I'm more comfortable in a hotel than my own pillow top bed." She smiled and shook her head.

"Pillow top?" He looked at her.

"Mulder you really need to get a bed." She sighed.

"I have one. Just showed up on day. Along with a mirror on the ceiling." He shuttered. "Its unnerving to see your self like that."

"You. Mr. Alien chasing FBI investigator, have a bed. I'm calling shenanigans." She said looking at him over the tops of her glasses.

"I swear, cross my heart hope to die that I have a bed, and a mirror on my ceiling." He said holding up his hand and crossing his heart.

"Mulder, I want to open an X-File." She smirked at him.

"Agent Scully, are you flirting?" He watched her.

"I've just come across the most interesting little case. I believe it warrants investigation. At the very least, its a great way to waste taxpayers money." she grinned at him, moving her laptop to the side.

He sat at the edge of her bed. "Oh? you had me at waste taxpayers money"

"You see, I think." She dramatically looked around the room. "I believe my partner has been replaced by a sane human being."

Mulder grinned and faked a gasp. "No, not a human! God forbid anything but body snatchers run the world!" He laughed, which caused Scully to laugh.

"But seriously Mulder, when did you get a bed? And if you have a bed why do you still sleep on the couch?" She asked, she was tired and knew it wasn't any of her business but curiosity was eating away at her.

"I don't know, I got back after dropping you at your apartment after we tried to go to Area 51 and there it was, the whole place looked like." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought the three stooges did it as a prank. But it looked way nicer than that."

"How long did it take you to mess everything up?" She stifled a giggle.

"Its still fairly" His lip twitched. "_organized_" he finally said.

"No way the Lone Gunmen did it then." She smirked. "Must be a secret admirer."

"Ugh no thank you. Unless you're volunteering?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Could be a win win. I did put money in the pot." She smirked.

"You bet in that pot up in the bull pen, the one that no one thinks we know about?" He looked at her shock clear as day on his face. "What?"

"Got fifty sitting on it." She said looking at him. "Of course its through Holly,"

"Agent Dana Katherine Scully." He looked at her amusement written on his face. "If you wanted to get me in bed you didn't have to try so hard."

"Shut up Mulder." She smacked his arm, leaning forward as she did so almost losing her balance.

"Hey!" Mulder tried to dodge. Only falling over himself and landing on his back in the middle of the bed. Scully flopped down beside him facing the other way. "Too bad we can't see the stars." He said turning his face toward her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"I just figured it I was ever in this position, head to feet with someone, it'd either A- be a date or B- be with someone special to me." He said looking at her.

She blushed slightly. She turned her gaze to the hem of her shirt playing with it. Mulder reached out and took her hand. Watching as his fingers laced between hers he just watched their hands for a moment before looking up at her. She was looking at their intertwined fingers.

"Scully?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him.

He searched for the right words. Unable to find adequate ones he just looked into her eyes and hoped she'd understand what he wanted to say.

"Stay" she whispered. "Just tonight."

He nodded at sat up. They readjusted on the bed and Scully put her laptop on the night stand. She curled up on her side as Mulder settled on his back.

"Night Dana" He said.

"Night Fox." She whispered.

After a few minutes Scully rolled over and latched on to Mulder's arm. Holding it tight to her chest her hands wrapping around his bicep. She moved her knee to sit on his hip and he quickly found his hand in a very dangerous spot. Stuck between her center and his own hip. He felt his blood rush to his groin. He had never wanted to move his arm so badly in his entire life. But she was nuzzling his arm in her sleep. Which he wasn't entirely sure she was asleep anymore. She stopped moving and seemed to settle, her face pressed up against the side of his shoulder and her arms not loosening their grip on his arm. It almost seemed that she thought he'd leave. He smiled at the thought and his arm twitched brushing her slightly, he froze another wave of blood rushing to his own sex. Then she did what he'd never dream of her doing, she moaned. Her hips wiggled slightly but stilled again. Listening to her breathing he sighed thinking she hadn't noticed and went back to deep sleep. He tried to adjust his hand closer to his hip trying to put distance between her and it and ended up brushing her inner thigh.

Again she wiggled her hips and sighed inching closer, only he didn't stop his finger trailing up and down not very far maybe a inch in distance. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch. His own finger feeling rough in comparison. Her hands flattened against his arm as her fingers began to trail small circles on him. She moaned again pushing her head further into his arm. He couldn't help but smiled, filing away all the incredibly amazing fact that this little bit of touching was giving him.

"MMMMmmmulder" she moaning into his arm. His eyes widened and he looked at her. Her mouth had fallen open and her breath had picked up but he wasn't entirely sure she was awake. His fingers moved in a wider pattern on their own, he both felt like damning himself and excited at what was happening. She moved her hand down his arm and cupped his hand in her's. Next thing he knew she had pushed either his hand or her hips into one another and had started to grind. His eye were wide he looked down at her to see her lips kiss his arm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with dark eyes. Her hand left his and trailed up around her knee and onto the inner section of his hip bone. He gasped as his eyes shut, she only had to do that a few more times and he'd be done. His fingers brushed her center in response to her touching. She sucked in a breath as her hips thrust forward into his hand. He could feel the heat and he ran a finger up and down her. She moaned pushing her breast against his arm. He looked back at her and made instant eye contact.

He rotated and pinned her to the bed. Looking in her eyes searching for her approval that this was something she wanted, God knows how long he has.

"Dana." He said looking between her eyes.

She smirked as her eyes darted to his lips. She looked back at him and raised her lips to meet his. His eyes shut as his world exploded. Suddenly the world was light years away, hell the bed they were laying on top of was a million miles away. His body both felt like it was on fire and freezing. He felt as though his body wasn't big enough for the emotion he felt upon feeling her lips against his. He was there yet he was looking down on the situation. She pulled away and he whimpered. He, Fox Mulder reduced to whimpering like a puppy at a single kiss. He opened his eyes to see blue staring at him, he saw confusion and hesitance in them.

He kissed her, his fingers finding their way into her hair as they tangled with the soft locks. Pressing his lips to her he revealed in the texture of her lips, they were so soft and plush. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she opened her mouth, he took her bottom lip in his teeth gently sucking it and nipping. She moaned and wiggled beneath him. Her hands finding their way to his chest and fisting his shirt in her hands. She pulled on it slightly to pull him closer. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and was met with hers. They fought trying to do everything at once. He moaned into the kiss, his hips briefly meeting hers as he arched into her.

She broke the kiss to gasp at it. He looked into her eyes, her confusion and hesitance gone, and replaced with what he couldn't quite pin point but he liked it. He grinned at her and untangled his fingers from her hair. Sitting up slightly he took her hands in his and he stretched them above her head. Leaning back down he stopped millimeters from her lips, she tried to meet him but he pulled back looking at her. A hint of amusement crossed her face.

"If I go on, this is the point of no return." He said looking at her. "The mere thought of this has keep me up more nights than I care to count. I intend to drive you crazy as you have to me for the past few years." He looked into her eyes, her pupils dilated drastically and she licked her lips. She had that look in her eyes he couldn't quite pinpoint mixed with her look that was meant to shut him up, his cock twitched at that. He grinded his hips into her. "Years Dana, do you understand what you've done to me?" He asked his lips finding her jaw. "You've haunted my dreams, and my thoughts." His kisses trailing down her neck she whimpered.

"I've sat in the next room and on more than one occasion had to take care of myself while I knew you were in the next, if I hadn't well." he grinned his hips into her again. One of his hands adjusted and held both her wrist as the other moved down to begin unbuttoning her shirt he didn't push it away at first. "I've been this way since you walked into my" he stopped and looked up at her. "Our, office seven years ago." His kisses picked back up trailing agonizingly slow down her neck. She whined and writhed below him. "At first I wanted to just fuck you on the desk." his hand lightly trailing in the small opening created by the shirt. "As the years went on, I didn't just want to do that, I wanted to make you scream." His lips following close behind his fingers. "Then it wasn't just that." He stopped and looked up at her through his lashes. "I wanted to make you mine." His lips crashed onto hers, with a searing passion. His hand finding its way to her breast, she moaned and arched into his hand. He broke the kiss and looked at her, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

"I won't be able to stand it if another man even looks at you after this. I barely can now. If that won't work for you. I need to know now." He said looking at her searching her eyes. She blinked and looked at him. A small grin graced her face.

"Fox William Mulder." She purred at him. "Would you shut the fuck up and make me forget the world?" her voice slightly raspy.

His lips crashed onto hers again, his passions met with equal force. His hand holding her hands released them as it wound its way into her hair pulling her head up and to the side he trailed kisses and nips along her neck. Finding her pulse point she moaned. Nipping and kissing to sooth the bites he trailed slightly behind her neck onto her shoulder and he bit her. Soothing it with kisses he sucked on it for a moment then pulled back and looked at his handy work a slight bruise forming already. He looked to see her eyes with that gleam, he finally recognized it, as pure unadulterated love. A wicked grinned formed on her face.

"I've always been yours"


End file.
